


Memories of the moon light

by Suziexcute



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ballroom Dancing, Canon Universe, Dress Up, Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Historical Dress, Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Unrequited Love, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suziexcute/pseuds/Suziexcute
Summary: Alucard and Maria waltz at the Belmont's estate.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Maria Renard, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Maria Renard, Alucard/Maria Renard, Annette/Richter Belmont
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Memories of the moon light

**Author's Note:**

> Maria's POV .Story takes place after SOTN but before the radio drama.  
> Alucard is more forward and has a bettter personality. In this story he is more like his Netflix personality rather than SOTN.  
> The castle did not fall upon the death of Dracula and is still standing.
> 
> Song to listen to during the dance scene  
> Dance of Pales - SOTN soundtrack

Sitting in the dressing room at the Belmont’s estate, Maria Renard was starting to feel quite annoyed. It was the night of the Belmont ball , a celebration of the 300th year anniversary of the re-establishment of nobility and where many important people were to dance and be merry but yet here she was very unhappy. Maria didn’t wish to go to the ball. She had spent many weeks beforehand trying to convince Richter not to make her go but he insisted that she would go. That it was her duty to go and show her face and that some battles cannot be won with pure strength alone but with social skill and competence. After all, Annette had made the dress that she would be wearing. Maria looked over to see the dress that was sitting on a dress form in the corner of the room . Maria scanned over the dress, taking in every little detail. The craftsmanship of the dress was incredible. The dress had a dark forest green skirt that puffed out . The top part of the dress was light pink with small flowers decorating the corset and off the shoulder sleeves .Her shoes sat beside the dress which were silver along with a few small flowers and a ribbon to add to her hair. Maria thought it would be a shame to waste such efforts but hated the idea of putting it on. Images of the previous dress fitting came to mind.

***Flashback to the dress fitting a week prior***

“Stop moving Maria, I need to make sure this fits!”

“Annette the corset is way too tight! I can barely breath!”

“Well you need to look elegant for the gentlemen “

“I do not need to look elegant for anyone!” Maria snapped back.

The small fitting room grew silent as tension began to brew. Annette stopped her tightening of the corset and let out a small sigh. 

“Maria I know you do not like to dress up and I know you would rather be off fighting monsters in a muddy field somewhere but please be reasonable. You have not had a break in weeks and I doubt that small fishing trip weeks ago with Richter did you any good .This is a night where you can relax and be free.”

Maria looked at Annette with a want to speak but before she could Annette cuts in.

“And no monster hunting ! We have already got that covered so you do not need to worry yourself.”

Maria moved closer to protest but was once again stopped by Annette, who was holding on to Maria’s hands as she spoke.

“Please, just for one night. Do this for me and go, promise me.” 

Annette just wanted Maria to enjoy one night of her life before it all went by too quickly and that Maria would be back to her old ways. She never had a chance to dress up or to see Maria dress up before . This was something important for Annette to witness . Maria finally cave in and squeezed her hand and said 

“I promise.”

***End of flashback***

Maria’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Come in” 

It was Annette, dressed up in a long green dress that had white laced sleeves with pearls around her neck .Her hair was up and you could see the smallest hint of makeup. 

“I am here to help you get dressed” . 

Maria lets out a small disappointed moan.

“Annette I really do not want to do this...”

“I know but you promised me.Now let me help you.”

By the time Annette was done with Maria, She was dressed up in an eye-catching green dress that looked massive due to the petticoat underneath. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a half up half down hairstyle that was decorated with small flowers and her signature velvet green bow. Small blonde curls bounced off her shoulders as she moved to get a better look of herself in the standing mirror. Her make up was simple yet soft in nature. Maria had refused any pearls or jewelry to wear as she did not like the feeling of it on her skin. She also had to hand some light pink gloves to match which she questioned if she would be wearing or not. 

“All done .How do you feel? Annette asks. 

“I feel different, I have never worn something like this before and how does anyone dance in such a thing?” 

“You will get the hang of it, you had lessons afterall.”

Both ladies admired the view in the mirror for a split second. 

“You look beautiful and I am sure it is something your parents would have loved to have seen.”

At that moment, Maria thought of her parents .Yes, of course they would've loved to have seen her all dress up .She had been so busy with living that she temporarily forgot those she had lost . A small tear came to Maria's eye and she wiped it away before it could fall.

“Yes of course, they would have loved it.” Maria replies softly . 

Annette and Maria share in a hug before there is another knock at the door.

This time it was Richter dressed in a black suit with black shoes that made him look a little bit taller.

"You both look very beautiful.I must however remind you both that we have five minutes before the start of the ball and I have to welcome guests in. Annette I wish for you to be at my side while I do that .”

Annette looks at Richter and nods in response then turns back to Maria.

“It seems I must go now but if you need anything please let me know .”

Maria thanks Annette and watches as they both leave the dressing room.

Once the door clicked shut, Maria let out a small sigh and collapsed onto the red velvet sofa in the room .She thought how am I going to do this? I fought battles with monsters and survived a horrible castle and yet I am so annoyed and bothered by this silly little ball,why is that ? Maria allowed herself time to think of why this maybe. She didn’t mind the music, as she had always loved music since she was a child . She was friendly to most people and the food and drink at most parties was to her liking so why did she have such a worrying pit in her stomach? Then it came to her in a flash. A face that she hadn't seen in weeks. 

Alucard Tepes. 

“Oh no”. Maria suddenly had fear and nervousness rise up within her. The same man who she met and fought against could be here tonight . It was unclear if Richter would have tried to invite him or not.He didn't seem to be the social type. Maria never had the chance to confess her feelings to him .She ran after him but she couldn’t find him anywhere. Maria was going to offer him a place to stay but gave up looking for him after a few days of being unsuccessful. Maria thought that her chances with him had been snatched. Maybe he did not wish to be found and went back to sleep, maybe he wanted to stay alone in the castle, maybe her feelings for him were one sided and that it was time to move on from him .While the castle wasn’t too far away from the Belmont's estate, it felt rather rude and unsettlingly to go back barching in again. Maria wasn’t in any type of rush to go back to the castle . She hoped that her last words she had spoken out loud had reached him.

“Stay the people need you!.... I need you!”

Maria walks out of the dressing room into the corridor that leads to the entrance of the ballroom .The golden and white hallways that she walks down are lined with portraits of previous Belmonts and friends of the Belmonts, throughout the years. All with names and dates attached to them .Maria thought of how one day she could be on the same wall. She wondered what she would have to do to get her portrait up there. Maria continues to walk down the brightly lit corridor, hearing music and chatter getting louder as she gets closer and she can slightly hear servants moving around with fresh food and drink. Maria walks closer and closer to the entrance and as she comes within view she can see that the hall starts with a long golden staircase that is covered with fresh flowers as decoration.The hall is very large and is filled with family and friends of the Belmonts which all are dressed immaculately .Long maroon curtains, ending with small gold detailing are draped over the many windows .The flooring is a deep brown which reflects the light, of the many chandeliers that decorated the ceiling . Maria looks up to see that the ceiling is white with many gold swirling patterns, and that in the centre is the Belmont family crest .The hall also contains red and gold chairs with tables to the side of the dance floor all which had various foods and drinks laid out on them with a large orchestra sitting to the far left of the hall . Maria was nervous, she had never been to such a big ball before so was feeling out of her element. Maria steps forward with the intention to walk down the golden stairs. She notices a middle aged male servant to her left which announces her arrival .

“The Lady Maria.” 

Maria was taken back by this as she wasn’t used to such etiquette and suddenly having everyone look at her. Regardless she smiles and she starts walking down the stairs , focusing hard not to lose her footing. Richter and Annette were still welcoming guests so she was on her own. She could recognise a few people in the crowd but none which she felt she could talk to openly. Maria walks along the sidelines of the dance floor being careful not to bump anyone or anything with her dress,scanning for any place that she could tuck away in. She finally comes across an empty chair which she struggles to sit down in .She was already feeling like she didn't belong. While she did help defeat Dracula, save Richter and survived the horrid castle twice she couldn't help but feel she was not meeting up to the high expectations that others had of her. The normally confident and stubborn woman had become somewhat nervous and shy. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she spotted something . A small glass bowl containing pink liquid. 

“Oh thank goodness. A drink could help deal with these nerves” she thought. “If I am not going to dance then at least I can drink .One should not hurt.” Maria raised from her chair to go and investigate the punchbowl. Maria wasn’t much of a drinker but happily sampled the punch.The drink tasted of sweet plum with a hint of strawberry and raspberry, a drink which would often tint the lips of the drinker. Maria lifts a wine glass off the table and pours herself a drink and then makes her way back to her chair. She watches as Ritcher and Annette walk in, having finished greeting guests .Ritcher makes a short speech in which he thanks everyone for turning up, for the years of support and to enjoy the night’s celebrations. 

So far so good Alucard was not anywhere to be seen. Maria had her hopes up but at least now she was free of fear and nerves of him appearing. The first dance of the night starts to take place. Different couples lined the dance floor and started to dance .Maria relaxes taking in the music and the elegant display of dance. She wondered what it would be like to have someone to dance with and what it was like to look into the eyes of someone you might have liked or even loved. Maria continues to drink the punch careful not to spill any of it on herself, Annette would be so upset if she did. Maria places her drink down on the table behind her and relaxes back into the chair . Maybe this wasn't so bad, maybe this was what she just needed. A night where she didn’t come home, covered in mud and monster blood and that her feet didn't hurt from all the walking and fighting however Maria couldn't help but feel alone in a hall full of people. She could talk for days about monsters and magic but not so much in local politics and religion .She couldn’t talk to her family as they were currently busy talking with others . At times like this she wishes she had a friend or someone to talk to. Maria’s mind started to wonder about Alucard. She wanted to drink away her feelings. Of course he wouldn't want to be with someone like her and of course they had both lost their parents and of course they both fight creatures of the night. Maria started to realise she and Alucard were quite alike. Of all of the people he could trust, couldn't he trust her? Couldn't he give her a chance? Maria continues to watch the dance, while she wishes she could be dancing with someone but she reconsiders her wish as even with lessons, her dancing skills were just as terrible as her cooking.

In a corner of the hall is a small balcony where people could go and get some fresh air. There was a slow breeze that was just enough to blow the curtains to and from. Out of nowhere a small black bat is flying in and lands on the edge of the balcony, which slowly transforms into a grown man. A man who was quite tall with light blond hair, golden eyes. It was Alucard. Alucard dressed in a black suit with silver lining .His hair brushed and his shoes polished. Alucard did not normally attend such social events but lately he had a change of heart .He wanted to speak with someone which he had been thinking about lately.

Maria notices the balcony which is now wide open. She hadn't noticed anyone enter or leave. It takes her a few seconds to work out who was standing on the balcony. As she focuses her gaze Maria could work out a tall, blonde haired man. Maria’s mind starts to race. It could not possibly be him could it? She thought that if it was him she could leave and go home early to avoid the awkward talk and interaction.Maybe he would ignore her and leave her be or maybe he would ask her to …” No ...no this is not possible”. Maria could feel her cheeks fill up with heat. Was it the drink she had or was it the butterflies in her stomach that was causing this?

The second dance was about to begin. Dance of Pales starts to play. A song Maria knew well from her childhood. Alucard enters the ballroom and slowly makes his way towards Maria.

“Is he coming my way?”.Maria did not want to dance but how could she refuse the man she has feelings for? Before Maria knew it Alucard was in front of her.It was clear as day that her face was turning bright red. 

“Hello Alucard, have not seen you around lately” Maria says nervously.

“Maria, I know I have a lot of explaining to do but would you do me the honour of this dance?”

Of all the things he could have said, he offers her a dance? Here she thought he couldn't dance but after all he was raised in nobility. Maria hesitates for a second but then offers her right hand to Alucard as a sign of acceptance. Alucard slowly reaches for her hand and helps Maria up from her chair and leads her to the dance floor. Maria does a small bow as she and Alucard prepare to dance. 

“Oh please God do not let me mess this up” she thought .While she was raised under the Belmonts she did better in fighting classes than she did in dance but Annette insisted that she got a proper upbringing .

Alucard softly places his hand on her waist and takes up Maria’s left hand . Maria then rests her other hand on his shoulder . Was this seriously about to happen? If she was dreaming, it was a dream she didn’t wish to wake up from. The music begins to start properly and the two start to dance ,swaying from left to right . Maria was focusing so hard not to put a foot wrong . She looks up at Alucard and stares into his eyes. She loved to see the golden eyes that showed how complex and mysterious he was. All the pain he went through of losing his mother and then having to fight and kill his father twice . Losing both parents could not have been easy and not to mention all of the other terrible things that had happened to him in the past. These things she had seen in his eyes before but now there was something more. Hope and love .Could this be? Could she have convinced him to heal and love again? Did her words reach him?

Maria's heart started to beat faster as the music and the dance picked up speed.Maybe he could hear how fast her heart was beating as she surely could. Maria starts to feel dizzy but she felt so much joy and happiness that she simply didn't care. Alucard leans in as if to whisper.

"I can tell your nervous" Alucard whispers

"Is it that obvious?" Maria whispers back. 

There was no reason to answer her question.Both of them knew she was. With each turn and twist of the dance making Maria feel more relaxed. She had gotten in the swing of things and the dance was not that hard . She had seen this dance before so she knew that the dance was coming to an end and felt a wave of sadness. She was enjoying her time with Alucard and wished for it not to end. He must have had a reason for approaching her and that she could ask him where had been. She had many questions for him and worried that by asking he would leave again.

Maria hears the last few notes of the song and she feels Alucard’s touch slowly move away from her as he steps back. Maria bows again. Alucard has a small smile on his face, something Maria rarely saw. Feeling embarrassed Maria turns away from Alucard only for him to call out her name.

“Maria..”

“Please follow me.”

Did he wish to speak in private? Maria turns back towards him.

“Lead the way.”

Both start to walk towards the balcony .

The balcony was small in size but had a lovely view of the local town.The night-time sky had a full moon with many stars shining brightly .A large water fountain at the front of the estate could be heard running softly and a small light breeze was blowing.

“ You are not cold are you ?” Alucard asks.

“Not at all the ballroom was quite warm” Maria replies as she places her hand on the edge of the balcony, looking out to the open landscape and then raises her head slightly to see the stars.

The silence between them starts to grow.

“So...” a nervous giggle comes from Maria.

“I have never seen you wear such a aesthetic before“

“Nor have I seen you in such...You look very beautiful.”

Maria's heart flutters at the compliment.

“Thank you. You look very handsome.”

A small pause takes place before Maria moves closer to Alucard. She wanted answers.

“Where have you been ? I have been looking everywhere for you.”

Alucard's smile fades ,he looks upon the beautiful landscape before turning back to look at Maria . 

“I am sorry . I did not mean to worry you.. I just… I just need time to heal and … time to be alone”

Of course, he had to kill his father again .He had to fight many monsters and most likely came across old faces from his past . He was grieving and Maria had no place in telling him what to do or where to go. A wave of guilt washes over Maria. 

“It is okay, I understand”.

Words which Alucard rarely hears .He had closed himself off to the world and went to sleep .He had planned to go back to sleep but the thought of staying was keeping him awake. Thoughts of what if another Belmont was to go missing and if Dracula was to rise again? Thoughts of a young blonde woman with green eyes was also keeping him awake. 

“Alucard… I know you have been through alot but I and Richter are here for you. If you ever need anything, anything at all.. Just ask..” Maria says with sympathy.

Alucard smiles

“Thank you Maria, I appreciate that .”

Maria couldn't help but stare at him. He was gorgeous and she wished that he was hers. She wished that Alucard would love her just as much as she loved him but for now she puts her own feelings aside .

" What will you do now? Will you leave and go back to sleep or will you stay in Wallachia?”

Alucard slowly takes Maria's right hand and looks into her eyes. He repeats her words that she had already spoken.

“Stay the people need you.... I need you” Alucard says softly 

Maria blushes in response. 

“I believe you may have convinced me to stay.”

Maria felt happiness .She had done it .She had convinced the tragic prince to stay .Perhaps he would be willing to stay with her instead of in that dreadful castle. For him to not be alone something perhaps his mother would have wanted for him.

“Are you staying in that castle? It sure is dark and gloomy. Not really a place suitable for a noble such as yourself.”

Alucard continues to hold on to Maria’s hand. 

“Currently I am but you are right it is not a suitable place and is quite ...lonely. Perhaps you could help me find a less dark and gloomy place to stay? But I still do like my coffin, it is quite comfortable. “

Maria lets out a small laugh. “Of course perhaps we could think of something together. We could meet at a later date to discuss that.”

“I will look forward to that but for now... Maria.. I must take my leave.”

“But you just got here”.

“I know but I have other matters to attend to....Until we meet again …”

Alucard lifts Maria's hand and places a small kiss on it . 

“Goodnight my lady.”

“Goodnight”

As Alucard lets go of Maria’s hand, he takes a step back and he slowly turns back into a bat. He starts to fly away into the moonlit sky leaving behind the young lady to enjoy the rest of the night's celebrations .

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and as you can tell I can't write but this idea I liked too much not to write it!


End file.
